While You Will
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Scarlett knew everything there was to know about men and how to hold and keep their love. What she didn't ever count on having to know, however, was what to do with a woman's love. Melanie/Scarlett
1. You Are Nought To Me

You Are Nought To Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from GWTW

Warning: If you don't like Slash love stories, or if you don't want to see slash in this classic between Scarlett/Melanie, then I suggest that you not read any further. If on the other hand you don't mind, then please read and review. :)

* * *

Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful and neither was she stupid. She knew how to put on airs and she knew what men liked, maybe not as good as Belle Watling, but she knew enough. What she didn't ever expect she'd have to know, however, is what women like.

The scene was Aunt Pity Pats Charleston home, on a cold winter's night, long after Aunt Pity Pat had taken her nightly pills and smelled her salts, and the house had all but fallen silent. The only sound was that of the wind rushing through the willows outside the windows, and beating in bursts against the glass itself. Scarlett lay awake, uncomfortable, and cold in her spacious bed. She had only lain with Melanie's brother twice, but already she missed, not him, but the companionship of another in her bed. Many times at Tara, her sister Sue Ellen or even her mother would amble into bed with her, if it was too cold or Scarlet was scared and the night seemed to pass easier. Now, however, there was no Mother, and no Sue Ellen, and even no Charles Hamilton to curl up against and make the horrid sounds of night disappear. Because if Scarlett was afraid of anything it was the disquiet of being alone and idle, something she always went to great lengths to avoid. A particularly hard burst of wind on the window, made Scarlet jump, and a tree branch scrapped roughly against the house.

"That's it, I'll be damned if I stay in here another minuet!" Scarlett declared angrily, she got up determinedly and wrapped a bed robe firmly around her shoulders. She headed towards the door, without even lighting a candle. She was going to go to Melanie's room and sleep with her, this thought had barley crossed her mind when she reached her bedroom door, and then with her hand on the brass knob she froze. Mouse Melanie! She thought, and a hot flush crossed her lovely ivory skin, she would rather die than to let meek little Melanie, Ashley's wife, see her show any weakness. And here she faced a dilemma. She had barley considered the notion of going to Aunt Pity Pats room, for one she knew the old lady wouldn't be happy with the idea, and too Aunt Pity smelled of iodine and smelling salts. The wind beat still more fiercely against the glass, and Scarlett drew the robe tighter with her left hand, still standing resolutely at the door. She was contemplating her alternatives, when the door swung open full force and smacked her in the face. Scarlett collapsed to the floor.

"Oh Scarlett!" Came a fragile voice that could only belong to one human being on the planet. "Oh, darling, I am sorry!" Soft tiny hands were on Scarlett's face touching the throbbing bloody cut on her mouth. Scarlett jerked away angrily from her touch.

"Melanie, what in God's name we're you doing coming bursting in here like that." Scarlett snapped as she used the bed post to pull herself to her feet. She touched her face gingerly, and felt the warmth of her own blood on her finger tips, it wasn't too bad, but it sure did hurt. Scarlett could only just see Melanie in the moonlight from the window, but it was a fuzzy outline that was dark, and Scarlett thought how much like a porcelain doll she looked just then. She had a strange image of Ashley putting the doll Melanie in a box and tying a pink ribbon around it, and she scowled. Melanie hesitated a moment, and then gingerly stepped forward towards Scarlett.

"I couldn't sleep, Scarlett, and well, it was foolish I know, but I'm not brave like you, and I thought you might not mind if I came to sleep with you. You see I've never had a sister, and I- well I am tired of sleeping with Aunt Pity Pat." The words embarrassed Scarlett for a reason she didn't know, and suddenly she was terrified that Melanie might be aware that she had had the same idea.

"Oh Melly! Well get into the bed, before you blunder again."

"Oh I am sorry, you are alright aren't you, Scarlett darling?" Scarlett frowned again, shook off her robe, and climbed back into bed.

"Stop calling me darling, Melly, I'm not your darling Ashley is." To this remark Melanie said nothing, and in the darkness Scarlett couldn't tell if she had smiled or frowned. When Melanie didn't move towards the bed Scarlett sighed impatiently,

"Well?"

"I don't want to bother you, Scarlett."

"Fiddly Dee, Melly! You're bothering me now by not getting in this bed." Melanie obliged this time, and she slid down delicately into the bed beside Scarlett. Scarlett noticed that she smelled of lilac soap and lavender. Melanie hesitated a moment more, before climbing into the bed beside Scarlett.

The wind still howled beyond the window, but Scarlett barley heard it now. The simple presence of another calmed her entirely, though she would be loath to admit it. It suited Scarlett all the better to image a frightened Melanie running to her room for protection against the night noises, and now, Melanie would think that Scarlett hadn't been bothered at all. "I'm not brave like you," she had said. Scarlett smiled to herself in the dark, and immediately winced because of the cut on her lip. Melanie must have heard her for from the other side of the bed for her voice suddenly came,

"You shouldn't smile Scarlett, it will only cause your lip to bleed more," Scarlett frowned at Melanie's perceptiveness. How had she known that she was smiling? Perhaps, she thought suddenly fearful; Melanie could read, and was following, her own thoughts. But that was silly, and Scarlett knew it.

"Thanks to you flying in here like a scared cat," Scarlett retaliated annoyed by Melanie's intuitiveness. Melanie turned over onto her side so that she faced Scarlett, her brow knitted. In the moonlight from the window, Scarlett was surprised to see how very much like a ghost Melanie looked, like an ivory ghost with dark eyes and hair, Scarlett shivered it was like a formidable beauty had just turned her supernatural senses upon her.

"Why were you standing at the door Scarlett?"

"My, curious like a cat too? Why, its just that I was cold and went to get my robe, and then I thought I heard someone coming down the hall, so I went to the door, and that's when you opened it. There satisfied?" Scarlett jabbed, thinking of Ashley lying beside this same woman on his wedding night, and how many other nights there after Scarlett didn't know, she didn't want to know.

"Oh, I am prying aren't I? And to think Scarlett, you were so brave to go to the door to see who it was, why, for all you knew I could've been a murderer lose in the house. And then to reward you for your courage I hit you in the face, Oh dar- I mean Scarlett, I'm am sorry, please let me see." Small little hands suddenly slipped out from under the covers and were on Scarlett's face, stroking her lip before Scarlett could protest. It amazed Scarlett that no matter how cruel, or straight forward she was to Melanie, Melanie continued to love her so dearly. Here she was beaming at her bravery beside her in the bed, and stroking her face with her soft small feminine hands. How much Melanie reminded her of her mother, or at least the virtues that her mother would have liked and wanted in a daughter. Scarlett knew that Ellen O'Hara would have been ashamed of Scarlett for hating Melanie, when Melanie so obviously loved her, and she also knew, of course, that her mother would have been even more ashamed at Scarlett's chasing of Melanie's husband. But for all she tried, Scarlett just couldn't be that woman that her mother had wanted her to be. Scarlett wasn't, Sue Ellen hadn't been, even her youngest sister had failed in that respect, but Melanie, Melanie had succeeded in every aspect. Melanie was the true embodiment of womanhood. Sweet, naive, and innocent, it frustrated Scarlett to the point that she wanted to shake the other woman, and show her reality. Expose her to the world that Scarlett could see, and lived in. All of this went though Scarlett's head as Melanie gently stroked Scarlett's upper lip.

"Does that hurt?" Melanie asked quietly, and the limbs from the willow tree outside scrapped harshly against the glass panes.

"No," Scarlett answered in an equally hushed tone, staring at Melanie's own face. Thinking of Ashley, and wondering what he saw in this frail person.

"Melanie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Scarlett, we're sisters aren't we?" Scarlett fidgeted trying to think of a way to frame her question so that Melanie would understand.

"Has, well did you and Ashley, did you do anything after you were married, before he went away, I mean, did he do anything to you?" Scarlett waited for the words to take effect, but when they did, she smiled to herself because just as she had expected Melanie's eyes got a little wider, and her face turned a shade more crimson. She didn't care about Melanie's embarrassment though; she just had to know for certain. If Ashley hadn't taken his wife, then she knew she was safe, and that he really didn't love Melanie, after all. However, if he had taken her, well he was a man she supposed, but still, Scarlett hoped he hadn't.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked shyly, avoiding Scarlett's eyes. Scarlett gave a half smile, but even that hurt so she frowned again.

"Well Melly, I'm only wondering because, Charles and I….well we, we did the strangest thing before he left and I was just wondering if you had done the same thing." Melanie bit her lip, Scarlett could tell she was extremely uncomfortable, and Scarlett relished in that. But when Melanie didn't answer, Scarlett pressed the point.

"Did he share your bed?"

"Yes." Melanie said tentiveley,

"Well why are you so embarrassed for, its just sister to sister isn't it. Why, I told Sue Ellen about it. All sisters tell each other these things."

"They do?" Melanie asked amazed, finally looking back up at Scarlett. "Oh, well I didn't know that, Scarlett, I've never had a sister."

"I know, goose, so I forgive you, but you can tell me, don't be shy. How did he kiss you?" Scarlett had just seen the full potential of her lie. She would never, ever, in a million years have talked about her sex life to Sue Ellen, but having Melanie think that all sisters shared these intimate details with one another, gave her a new level of control over her.

"How?" Melanie's brow furrowed again in confusion, while rain started to beat against the glass along with the wind. "Normally, I suppose."

"Normally?" Scarlett asked in the same confused tone that Melanie had just used. "But what do you mean, do you mean he kissed you just on the lips, or did he use his tongue or…"

"His tongue! Oh Scarlett!" Melanie buried her face in her hands, and flipped onto her stomach burrowing herself down into the feather mattress. Scarlett actually laughed at that, it was quite a sight to be seen. Laughing, still, she grasped Melanie's shoulder and attempted to turn her back around to face her.

"Oh Melly, every man knows about using their tongue, it's a French technique. I'm sure Ashley knows, he just wasn't sure if you'd approve, plus it takes practice, maybe Ashley just isn't good at it." Finally after enough coaxing Melanie raised herself up on her elbows, Scarlett was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Oh no I'm sure he's good at it, Ashley's good at…everything." Scarlett gasped; she would never have expected Melanie to be so blunt. Jealousy raged through her veins, as well as did, she was ashamed to admit it, genuine surprise (for some reason she had assumed Ashley would be bad in bed.) Melanie glimpsed a shy look at Scarlett's face before, giggling and reddening more. "Oh, Scarlett, I wish we had always been sisters. I can't talk to anyone like I can you. You are wonderful." Melanie leaned her head against Scarlett's shoulder and sighed, with one of her small hands she picked at Scarlett's sleeve. Scarlett said nothing, but simply looked at the rain on the window and reflected. This woman has kissed Ashley, Scarlett thought, Ashley said he loves her, why? What does she have that I don't have, why can't he love me? Scarlett trembled with the injustice of it, causing Melanie to rise up and look concernedly into Scarlett's face. "Scarlett, you're trembling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Scarlett lied. She was suddenly extremely weary of talking with Melanie, she had never talked so long to any other woman who wasn't her family or mammie in her life. Why should she? What good were women anyway? They were a bunch of ninnies. In her mind she suddenly wondered what it was men saw in women. Her eyes swept up Melanie's exterior; she was meek and thin, with small breasts and small hips. Mousy brown hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes, nothing about her was in any way exotic or even beautiful, just fragile. Scarlett could still breath in the light scent of lilac and lavender that surrounded Melanie, and saw the gentle furrow of her brow, she then realized that she was staring and felt embarrassed. "Yes I'm fine, just tired."

"Yes, it is late, why don't we both try and get some sleep." Melanie then leaned in to kiss Scarlett on the cheek, but Scarlett in fear of her brushing the cut on her lip turned her head at the last moment so that Melanie's kiss landed smack dab on Scarlett's mouth. A violent pang coursed through Scarlett's body, and she actually whimpered and jerked away in pain.

"Oh, did I hit your lip?" Melanie asked stroking Scarlett's arm, and face.

"Yes, you did." Scarlett spouted quickly as if she had been caught doing something bad."

"Oh, you poor darling," conned Melanie, as she might a child, and leaned forward to embrace Scarlett. Encircling her with her little arms and pressing her little body to Scarlett's. Scarlett imagined Melanie encircling Ashley in her arms, and anger overtook her. She pulled Melanie's arms off of her, and turned over in the bed, with her back to Melanie.

"I'm tired." She said simply, guiltily.

"Yes, well, in the morning we will have Doctor Mead look at that lip. Goodnight Scarlett, sleep well." But Scarlett didn't sleep for a long time, and when she did it certainly wasn't well.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 1, please review. 


	2. What Rustic Girl Bewitches Thee

Scarlett woke up to something fluttering softly against her cheek, without opening her eyes she lifted her hand to wipe at her it away. Her fingertips brushed something soft and warm and completely unexpected. Startled, Scarlett opened her eyes to see a sleeping Melanie resting her face against Scarlett's cheek, her breath coming out in light puffs against Scarlett's neck. In fact, some how their bodies seemed to be completely entwined with each others, Scarlett's first thought was to shove Melanie off but then it wasn't a completely uncomfortable experience and Scarlett could always pretend she hadn't known. It was still raining outside the window, and little light was yet visible outside, deciding it was too early to actually get up and too cold to move away, Scarlett compromised by settling back against Melanie and closing her eyes. She had only lain like that for a few moments more when a soft voice resonated against Scarlett's neck.

"What time do you think it is Scarlett?" These words were pronounced in a husky manner that made Melanie sound almost like a man; Scarlett got a chill down her spine, and immediately disengaged herself from Melanie.

"Too late, Aunt Pity is probably terrified without us; you know how she gets in bad weather." Actually Aunt Pity's fear of bad weather only applied to thunder storms. Besides, if Aunt Pity did need anything, Scarlett new that Uncle Peter would be on her beck and call to get it for her. Still, Scarlett couldn't bring herself to lay against Melanie with Melanie awake and aware of it. Melanie stretched out her tiny arms, and turned her head on the pillow to look at Scarlett. She was beautiful, Scarlett thought, with her hair down and spread out against the pillow, much more so than when she wears it up during the day.

"You're right, we should be getting up," Melanie sat up beside Scarlett and looked around her for her robe. Spotting it she crawled out of bed, and Scarlett was able to see through her nightgown at just how bony she way, how skinny. Why, she looks like a toothpick that someone could break in half, Scarlett thought. There seemed to be something in the air, an unspoken agreement about something, Scarlett shifted uncomfortably, and looked around the room for her own robe. Spotting it on the other side of the room and not daring to ask Melanie for it, she bellowed out for Prissy.

"Prissy!" Scarlett called again. "Prissy!" The door opened, and in came Prissy with an air of indifference that made Scarlett's blood boil.

"Yes, Miss Scarlett?" Prissy turned her large eyes on Melanie who was fastening her robe in the corner, and immediately jerked her head back to Scarlett in astonishment.

"What is it you fool? Why do you look at me like that, as if I didn't have a head? It's only Melly in here for heavens sake, the way you look you'd think I'd been harboring a man in my room."Prissy looked carefully back at Melly who smiled kindly at her, and then looked down at her feet.

"Oh, no Miss Scarlett, I wasn't looking at you in any such way."

"You're a liar I saw the look myself."

"Scarlett! You mustn't talk to Prissy that way, why, she was just surprised to see me," Melanie said stepping forward and placing her hand gently on Prissy's shoulder. "Its alright Prissy, I'll go back to my room now." Melanie didn't look at Scarlett as she exited something that only heightened Scarlett's feeling that something was amiss.

"Well? Aren't you going to hand me my robe?" Scarlett demanded of Prissy when the door was shut.

Scarlett took breakfast by herself in her room, thinking of a million different things but mostly of Ashley and of Melanie. Afterwards she sulked around upstairs for a while, before finally deciding that she couldn't avoid going down to face Melanie and Aunt Pity Pat any longer. The clock from the foyer chimed 11 as Scarlett descended; there was an unwarranted pregnancy to the whole house. Scarlett had a ridiculous notion that Melanie and Aunt Pity had left the house in disgust and that she might never be allowed to see them again. But what have I done? Scarlett thought bitterly, after all she was the room who came into my room and she did hit me in the face with a door. With these reassurances Scarlett made her way into the drawing-room where she was relieved (but not altogether happy) to find Aunt Pity dabbing her nose as Melanie read an excerpt to her from a Jane Austen book. Upon her entering both women looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Scarlett, are you feeling quite well this morning?" Melanie asked concernedly. Scarlett furrowed her brow slightly, but then returned the smile promptly,

"Why, I'm just fine Melly," Her smile made the cut on her lip open again, and Scarlett reached up to touch her face instinctively.

"Oh my goodness, blood! Scarlett you're bleeding, quick Melly send Uncle Peter for Doctor Mead." Cried Aunt Pity, fanning herself hysterically with her handkerchief, Melanie made to get up, but Scarlett shook her head at her.

"Really I'm fine. Its not that deep, I don't need to see Dr. Mead." Scarlett went and sat down on the unoccupied divan by the window.

"Oh, no I can't stand the sight of blood, its dreadful, and you'll bleed on the furniture. Oh what did happen to you? Oh how can you stand it? Melanie, please take her to the kitchen and get her some ice to put on it, ohh heavens my nerves can't take it." More out of annoyance than anything else Scarlett complied and left the Drawing-room with Melanie, to be escorted to the kitchen.

"I really don't know how you could have stood living with her all your life." Scarlett was proclaiming as they entered the empty kitchen. It was now almost noon, and dinner had already been set on the table, so cook, Prissy, and Uncle peter were all taking lunch in the servants kitchen adjacent to the back stairway.

"Oh, Scarlett, she's a sweet dear thing, really. She's just worried about you."

"Worried my foot, the only thing she's worried about is my getting blood on her furniture." Melanie left Scarlett at the sink and went to retrieve some ice from the ice box out back. When she came back in, she was splashed with rain water, Scarlett noticed some water droplets on her cheeks, and instantly she worried that Melanie might catch a cold, she was so vulnerable. Scarlett frowned at this, and couldn't help but add in her mind that it was all the better for her if Melanie would get sick, so that Ashley might be free all the sooner. As if she could read Scarlett's thought Melanie sighed and steeped forward with the ice wrapped in a towel in her hand, she stopped right in front of Scarlett and pressed the towel to Scarlett's face. The sensation of cold against her hot lip made Scarlett's heart skip a beat. And the only sound was that of the rain falling heavily on the back patio, and the clock ticking in the foyer, everything was beating, beating right along with Scarlett's heart. Even the light freckles on Melanie's face seemed to be beating. Melanie dabbed the towel, once, twice, three times, finally hesitantly their eyes met, and all the tension from the morning was there encoded on each others eyes. Scarlett finally understood, though she didn't know in what context she could put it. Melanie stopped dabbing Scarlett's face and her lips parted slightly. Scarlett stared at her, in wonderment, could there really be something more, something deeper to Melanie Hamilton? The desire to find out was overwhelming, all of her ideas about women just went topsie turny, until that moment Scarlett had thought that she alone was the only female that was of any significance whatsoever. Was this why Ashley loved her? This feeling that Scarlett was experiencing? When Scarlett continued to stare at her, Melanie looked down at the towel, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well…there isn't a lot of blood so does it still- hurt." Melanie's voice broke, and on an impulse Scarlett leaned in and kissed her mouth. They lingered together, their bodies swaying slightly on the spot, but otherwise neither moved. All the beating sounded in Scarlett's ears, the rain, the clock, and the heartbeats. She thought of Ashley rejecting her love in the library at Twelve Oaks, she thought of meeting Melanie for the first time, and Rhett Butler, but now all of that seemed to be fake next to this moment. Scarlett didn't try and analyze it right then, she didn't understand the ethics of what she was doing, or her implications, all she knew was that Melanie's lips were much softer than any mans lips she had ever felt in her life. It was Melanie who pulled back, panting slightly, her lips stained a redder hue from Scarlett's blood.

"Scarlett? Are you sure you're well?" Melanie asked, her voice sounding odd to Scarlett's ears. They were still standing extremely close together.

"Yes, Melly I'm fine, my lip is fine I mean," Scarlett said embarrassed by her actions. She pushed past Melanie, and made her way to the door where she hesitated.

"Melanie- Don't think that I…" But here Scarlett trailed off,

"Yes Scarlett?" Melanie asked quietly. Scarlett looked back over her shoulder, her eyes their darkest shade of green.

"Don't think that I can't take care of myself,"


	3. No Maiden, I think, More Wise Than Thou

Over the next few days relations between Melanie and Scarlett returned to normal, and the kiss that had occurred in the kitchen wasn't discussed. As for the weather conditions, they worsened and Aunt Pitypat developed an ailment (which even Dr. Mead couldn't identify) that kept her immobile and retched in her rooms. As for Melanie and Scarlett they were mainly busy with their volunteer work at the soldier's hospital, and Scarlett was aggrieved to note that with more bad weather came more wounded soldiers. Her initial excitement with Atlanta was beginning to turn into sour resentment of her having to work like a field hand. More than anything she desired to go home to her mother, and to Mammy. Especially since the oddity with Melanie had occurred, but Scarlett tried not to think about that, in the end it was the thought of Ashley coming to visit Peachtree Street that kept her hanging on.

On one particular muggy day, in mid July 1862, a peculiar patient arrived at the soldier's hospital in Atlanta. He was a sallow looking fellow, with sunken cheeks and dark circles under his hollow looking eyes. Thin, and no doubt eaten up with worms, he was laid out in front of Dr. Mead, and young male trainee doctor, and Scarlett. Scarlett didn't give the boy a seconds thought other than disgust, she had seen many just like him and worse almost every day since she had been a volunteer. The boy was weeping quietly; he couldn't have been over 18 years old.

"Wear does it hurt, son?" Dr. Mead asked placing his hand gently on the boys shoulder. But the boy just edged away from his touch, and still weeping turned onto his side. It was then that Scarlett was amazed to see that the whole back of the boys pants were covered in blood and the back of his shirt had been ripped open reveling long claw marks that had long been infected, she gasped, and bit her fist to stop from crying out. Dr. Mead looked at the younger doctor meaningfully, "Another victim, looks like it might have been a gang of them, were going to need the disinfectant." The younger doctor nodded and scurried off without a word. Dr. Mead then turned to Scarlett, without missing a beat.

"Scarlett, this case is inappropriate for you, go and talk to Private Johnson and see if he needs anything." Scarlett opened her mouth to protest, but instantly Dr. Mead's face furrowed into a deep frown. "I'm serious Scarlett; I don't want you to work on this soldier, its inappropriate! Don't argue; just do as you're told." With that Dr. Mead turned back to the weeping boy, a look of deep disgust and hate on his face. Scarlett was dying to know what was going on and what the blood was from, but knowing when she was beat Scarlett indignantly turned away from the table and sulked off. Instead of going to Private Johnson, however, Scarlett went to find Melanie, perhaps she would provide some insight as to what was going on (though Scarlett doubted it).

After Scarlett had located Melanie, sitting of course holding some wounded soldiers hand like a benevolent Goddess, Scarlett all but pulled the smaller woman out of her chair,

"Scarlett what is it?" Melanie asked, as she was dragged behind a privacy screen for an unconscious soldier.

"The most interesting thing I ever saw, a new patient came in, a young boy looking just like all the others, and I didn't think anything of it. Until Dr. Mead asked him what was wrong, and the boy just cried, and then Dr. Mead turned him over, and Melly…Great Saints, there was blood all over the back of his trousers! And then Dr. Mead ordered the training doctor to go and get the medicine instead of me, and then! He ordered me to go away, said it was inappropriate for me, now what do you think of that?" Scarlett spouted; looking over her shoulder as if Dr. Mead himself might be standing there listening. Melanie looked thoughtful, but not nearly as concerned as Scarlett would have liked.

"Well, it is peculiar Scarlett, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure the boy was just embarrassed with you there, and having an injury where he did. Dr. Mead probably just sent you away so that the boy would rest easier, that's all." Scarlett frowned and bit her lip, she didn't think that was it at all, but didn't know what else she could say to convince Melanie otherwise.

"But how did he get an injury there!" Scarlett demanded in a loud whisper.

"Oh, Scarlett, I see, you're worried about him, and you've grown fond of him. Don't worry, darling, I'm sure Dr. Mead will take care of him." Melanie had taken Scarlett's elbow in comfort and was now attempting to lead Scarlett out of the little makeshift cubicle, but Scarlett grabbed Melanie's arm and held her in place.

"Great balls of fire, Melly! How could I be fond of someone I have never seen before in my entire life! I'm telling you something funny is going on that Dr. Mead won't tell us!" But Melanie just smiled and touched Scarlett's hand on her arm softly,

"But Scarlett, did you even ask Dr. Mead what was wrong with the boy?" Scarlett opened her mouth, but then closed it right back,

"Well, no, but…but he told me to go away."

"Well maybe the case was too serious, and he thought he would need the other doctor's help more, or that there wasn't anything that you might be able to do. Any number of things Scarlett, I'm sure Dr. Mead was only looking out for you. I wouldn't let it worry you, and you can always ask Dr. Mead later about it if it'll make you feel better." Scarlett was so annoyed now that Melanie hadn't seen it the way she had, that she jerked her hand out from under Melanie's and stuck up her chin.

"I wouldn't ask that old Billy goat a thing about it if he was threatening me with a knife! I'll find out myself what's going on, because mark my words Melly, there is an explanation and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You'll see." With that Scarlett turned on the spot and marched out of the little cubicle, she headed for Private Johnson's bed only because she knew that while she read to him from his bible she could be pondering on the true meaning of what she had seen with the wounded solider boy.

But Scarlett's answer was much harder to find than she had imagined it would be. After half heartedly scanning through some of the medical books in the Hamilton library, which was completely unhelpful for many different reasons the biggest of which was contributed by Scarlett's complete ignorance and hatred of books, Scarlett decided that there was only one thing she could do: use her power of persuasion to find out. The perfect opportunity came in the form of a small dinner party at Aunt Pittypats (to celebrate the return of clear weather) in which Mr. Mead, Mrs. Mead, Mrs. Merryweather, Uncle Henry, and India Wilkes were all attending.

The Party assembled on Saturday evening, and Scarlett was pleased to have some festivity to look forward too, even if was just with a bunch of old fogies. Some how Uncle Henry had purchased a turkey, and Mrs. Merryweather brought a strawberry pie, both of which were extremely rare commodities now that the war was going strong. India was looking drab as always in a black neck high mourning dress and black gloves that she point blank refused to remove when asked for by Prissy. Scarlett took this as a personal attack, since they both knew that India's mourning for Charles was done mostly to spite Scarlett. Still Scarlett tried not to be too downcast, and made a point to cling to Melanie all evening to show India that even with her high flouted mourning, she, Scarlett, had still captured both the Hamilton's children's hearts.

Finally, dinner was in session, and after Mrs. Mead had completed her long winded monologue on the baseness of the Yankees, Scarlett felt she could finally bring her point to the table.

"Yes, they are base aren't they, why, just the other day at the hospital I witnessed the most shocking thing…oh but I couldn't possibly tell you, its too horrible." Scarlett said, touching her face for added affect. That did it, Mrs. Merryweather, and Mrs. Mead were all ears,

"What was it Scarlett, surely there isn't anything quite so bad enough that we old matrons haven't seen it before." Mrs. Merryweather pressed, looking from Mrs. Mead to Aunt Pitypat, and even to India (which Scarlet was thrilled was included as an 'old matron').

"Well, there was a poor young boy brought in the other day, I've never seen anything so sad in all my life. He was as shriveled and broken looking as a weathered tree branch. But of course, I didn't think much of it because I see so much of that now days," here Scarlett paused for dramatics. Dr. Mead, Scarlett noticed had gone white.

"Go on, child, go on." Mrs. Mead pressed (and Scarlett was pleased to note that she had referred to her as 'child')

"Well, it was only when I got a closer look, that I noticed that he had large claw marks all down his back, ripped clean through his shirt, and then,"

"Scarlett is referring to a patient I remember well, and I would prefer it if he wasn't discussed." Dr. Mead interrupted suddenly, keeping his eyes downcast on his plate.

"But Dr. Mead, why ever not?" His wife piped up indignantly,

"Good woman, what concern is it of yours the troubles of my patients at the hospital?"

"None at all, but you interrupted Scarlett, and she wanted to tell us," Mrs. Mead said defiantly. The whole time, Scarlett watched Dr. Mead for any clues.

"Scarlett doesn't understand the situation, she doesn't know the case like I do."

"Well that shouldn't stop her from giving her opinion about it." Persisted Mrs. Mead. When Dr. Mead said nothing, Mrs. Mead smiled triumphantly at Scarlett, "Continue Scarlett, tell us what else."

"Well, there was blood soaked all over the back of his trousers, and I don't think it was a bullet, I've seen shot wounded patients, and it wasn't like that. It was horrible; I simply don't know what to make of it." Scarlett finished more quickly than she had intended, because of the urgent look that passed between Mrs. Mead and Mrs. Merryweather, and then because of the guilty look that Mrs. Mead gave to Dr. Mead. They know, Scarlett thought, they know what it means. To Scarlett's annoyance India seemed to have picked up on this as well, and now she was looking slyly at Scarlett as if she could read her like a book. It was Aunt Pitypat who broke the silence first,

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear, I can't stand to hear about blood, please someone fetch me my smelling salts, I can't breath…I think I'll faint if I don't have them." There was an instant clamor for Pitypat's Smelling Salts. When she was in possession of them and calmed Mrs. Mead suggested that they not talk of the war or wounded soldiers anymore that evening, and then brought up the discussion of the upcoming ball and bazaar instead. Throughout the remainder of dinner, Scarlett received many suspicious looks from both Dr. Mead and India, but pretended not to notice either.

After dinner when Mrs. Mead, and Dr. Mead were about to take there leave, Dr. Mead asked Scarlet if he could have a quick word. Together they walked to the back porch, and there Dr. Mead brought himself to his full and most formidable height (which wasn't too alarming for Scarlett) and then with a harsh tone he began to warn Scarlett against mentioning the solider boy again.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't fully understand. That boy and what happened to him are no concern of yours, its best you forget him."

"Why should I?" Scarlett retaliated.

"Because, it's not fit knowledge for young ladies, that's why! War is an ugly thing Scarlett, its bad enough that you should have to see burn wounds, and stab wounds, and gun wounds, but this…"

"Buts that's my job Dr. Mead, and just how do you propose I do my job if I'm not even allowed to know what it is that's wounded the solider? What would have happened if- if- if you were busy, and I'd had had to look after him myself?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Scarlett?"

"I'm not Melanie Dr. Mead! I won't fall apart by a little piece of information, and I think I have just as much right to know as you do!"

"No, and that's my final word, now put the matter out of your head." Dr. Mead's mustache shook as he delivered these lines. Scarlett took in a deep breath, her face red hot with anger.

"If you don't tell me, I swear I'll quit! I can't be expected to work someplace where I'm not even told what's going on." Scarlett and Dr. Mead stared at one another, both with as much stubborn determination as the other. After a long moment, Dr. Mead gave a great sigh,

"If it was under another time Scarlett, I'd let you quit, and gladly, God knows you're not much help to me, but as it is, I can't afford to lose a nurse. You want to know what was wrong with that boy, fine I'll tell you, not that you'll understand what it means," And here Dr. Mead gave a great uneasy sigh, looked over his shoulder, and then in a hushed voice said, "He was sodomized by the enemy." And with that and a menacing stare from Dr. Mead, the old doctor turned on his heal and went off into the night to find his wife.


End file.
